Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Each pixel of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. An OLED emits light when excitons generated by recombining holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer drop from an excited state to a ground state.
As OLED displays have self-emitting characteristics, they do not require a separate light source. Thus, they can be driven at a low voltage, can be formed to be lightweight and thin, and have favorable characteristics such as wide view angles, good contrast, and quick response times. Accordingly, this technology has drawn attention for use in next-generation displays.